Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine: Right in the Solar Plexus!
by N.kirby
Summary: The third tale of the Mean Beaning adventures! Taking a page from Puyo Sun and using a ray to cause a heatwave, Dr. Robotnik sets a new plan into motion while Sonic is away! But this time, Pin will not be the only one adventuring either! (Contains: Multiple scenarios, silly exchanges/script format, AoStH verse)
1. Introduction and Arms' Story

**((So I saw these sets of comments regarding Puyo Sun when browsing YouTube, keeping the usernames private…**

 **User 1: "Shame we didn't get a MBM2 out of the Saturn version of this (Puyo Sun). :P "**

 **User 2: "Dr. Robotnik on Summer Holidays in a swimsuit?! Cannot unsee!"**

 **Well… Wish granted! Why not? Third times the charm, and with more main characters besides Pin, in case anyone got bored of her!))**

* * *

 **DR. ROBOTNIK'S MEAN BEAN MACHINE**

 **RIGHT IN THE SOLAR PLEXUS**

Once more, we are joined in the planet of Mobius, where Sonic the Hedgehog and friends are busy dealing with a different issue on a faraway island… But, this is obviously not about him, if you have seen these tales before.

It was merely a distraction set-up by the fiendish Dr. Robotnik, as he was now setting up his latest plan.

"Yes! With him and everyone else out of the way, I can now put this into motion!" He then turned on a giant laser, which pointed at the sun.

Soon, it began growing, pushing the clouds around it away, the sun was practically beaming down on the land. Nearly all the plants started wilting, a pond dried up, the frog standing near it noticed the heatwave and began fanning himself with a leaf.

"It's a success!" Robotnik then danced around, then changed his clothes behind a screen, tossing off his usual red outfit then emerging wearing nothing but swim trunks. "Now to create all my resorts… And get a tan! Mobius is mine for the taking!" Cackling, he pulled out a chair, and began lying out on it, upon the fort's balcony.

* * *

Finishing putting the blobs into a capsule, Arms felt the heatwave in mere seconds, and wiped his brow. "Whew! What happened?… Why is it so hot out?" His appendages went limp, as he began looking around. "I should find someplace cool, so I don't overheat like… _Oh!_ "

His eyes laid upon a small, metal base. "That's right! One of Dr. R's elite bounty hunters set up a nest to keep watch of intruders!… Well, he won't mind if I pop in then! I need air conditioning!~" Wobbling over to the place, Arms smiled innocently, having no idea what was going on, or what awaited him.

* * *

A portal opened up, and Pin stepped out, using her wand to close it. She cringed upon feeling the weather. "What the heck?! It's only April! What's going on?! Some weird case of crazy global warming?!" Trying to keep herself cool with ice magic, it melted while being kept in the air.

Pin was shocked at how much of an issue this was, then looked up at the source of the intense heat. "I guess I'm not far off…! Can Robotnik not cause trouble for just a few months?! I shouldn't have to bother them if left alone for a while! That's the hedgehog's job!"

Sighing, she then tried summoned a barrier over her head, as if to be a makeshift umbrella to block the harsh sunlight. "Maybe it won't be all bad to see the badniks again… I just wish it wasn't this hot so it'd be more bearable!… Either way, time to shut off some machines I guess." Pin complained, before making her way over to the fortress.

* * *

"Oh… Dr. R is really pulling off that plan after all?" Roller said aloud, grabbing the curiosity of Dragon Breath and Sir Ffuzzy Logik, who were watching over some of the others putting colorful blobs in a capsule. "I didn't think he would really do it! It's not even a very good one…"

Ffuzzy Logik then towered over him. "Do what, exactly?" Jumping in place, Roller turned around and huffed.

"The doc came up with a stupid plan involving turning Mobius into a paradise." Ball Hog replied, also tagging along with the group. "Didn't he tell you? He's gonna turn everything into his own personal island. Just another plan for the hedgehog to mess up."

"What about the slim chance that it works, and the hedgehog along with everyone who turns against the doc actually give in?" Octus then asked.

"I think then we'd get a vacation for life!" Antonio smirked, closing up the capsule. "Speakin' of, we could use a break right now." Ffuzzy Logik glared at all of them, in which Dragon Breath chuckled.

"Careful what you say! You know how ol' Ffuzzy-Fface dislikes anyone being against the doc's plans!"

However, Ffuzzy Logik just thought about it, before jabbing Dragon Breath with his elbow. "Actually Dragon, I believe this plan may be too ridiculous even for him… If the hedgehog will not show to stop him, or his allies, then thou knows who will arrive!" He then prepared to leave, but then glanced at Roller. "Thou is in charge for now, until Dragon and I return!"

Shocked at his sudden actions, Dragon Breath chased after him. "Whoa, Ffuzzy-Fface, wait up! I don't disagree with it being stupid, but isn't this too far?! What are we trying to stop?" The dragon badnik asked.

"The witch. She will surely make things worse…" Ffuzzy Logik insisted.

With that, all three groups began their travel!

One robot far too naive to understand what was going on, just wanting to remain cool.

One girl who believed she knew what to do about the heatwave, due to her large ego.

Along with the rivals who were against the foolish plan, and the girl who would try to stop it.

* * *

 **ARMS' STORY ~ MORNING OF PUYO POP**

 **[*plays with three colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Arms:** "Sheesh, it's so hot out today… Revor, did someone crank up the world's thermostat? Dr. R always tells others not to touch it back in the fort!"

 **Revor:** "Maybe, just not like how you worded it. Wait… Are you acting as the main this time around? I have to be tutorial for you?"

 **Arms:** "Huh?"

 **Revor:** "Tutorial, as in, I'm the one who has to teach you how to play."

 **Arms:** "Umm… You mean the beaning stuff? I already know it! Eye'm the strongest one!"

 **Revor:** (This again?) "Good point. But I should tell you… That you start off with six different types of modes. Normal, Offset, Sun, Fever, Mini, and Mega Rush! You're allowed to switch to any of 'em before a battle, because you could have a major advantage against the enemy."

 **Arms:** "Ohhh, that's um… Nine more than usual!"

 **Revor:** "… Your math is horrible. Ah well, let's just rock already."

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Coconuts:** "I don't believe this! Demoted to the same level as that lazy Revor, and being forced to…! Arms?!"

 **Arms:** "Being forced to Arms? What does that mean?"

 **Coconuts:** "No you idiot! What are you doing here, tracking mud around?! I'm cleaning, and I don't wanna see the face of someone who got promoted over me!"

 **Arms:** "I wanted air conditioning!… And why not? You seem really angry today… Do you want to take it out in a battle?"

 **Coconuts:** "So far, that's the best suggestion I've heard all day! If I win, you're the one cleaning this place up!"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Vultorment:** "Screee!"

 **Arms:** "Ah, it's the elite bounty hunter bird guy! It's nice to meet you!"

 **Vultorment:** "Intruder alert! I'm assigned to keep watch over this area! And intruders aren't welcome!"

 **Arms:** "Intruders?… I'm a badnik though! Just like you, Coconuts, and Revor are!"

 **Vultorment:** "I don't recognize you at all, and you have no business here! Screeee! Leave now, or I'll peck your arms off!"

 **Arms:** "Rude! I did nothing wrong! I'll just have to settle this nonsense in battle!… Or something!"

* * *

 **ARMS' ENDING**

"Yay! Three opponents in a row! Boy, am I the strongest protagonist or what?" Arms cheered, while Vultorment shook the blobs off his metal body, before flying off. "Huh? Where are you going? Hey, you left something behind!" He called out, only to be ignored.

Arms approached the nest that Vultorment was sitting in, only to see an egg… With a clock strapped onto it.

While he was naive, Arms was anything but oblivious to danger, his pupils shrank.

"Uh oh…"

A huge explosion emerged from the base. Arms, Revor, and Coconuts were all sent flying. Coconuts and Arms began screaming in panic as they fell back down to Mobius, while Revor just kept strumming on his guitar.

"Maybe on a more difficult story with a differing protagonist, you'd get a better ending?…" Revor commentated.

 **BOMBER MODE UNLOCKED**

* * *

 **((Getting this out of the way now, before I have to go to the movies later…!))**


	2. Pin's Story

**PIN'S STORY ~** **MAIN THEME OF PUYO POP**

 **[*plays with four colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Pin:** "Huh? Who's that over there?… Are you okay?!"

 **Arms:** "Owie… Please pull me out of the ground, whoever you are!"

 **Pin:** "Hold on! I got you, Arms!"

 _*YOINK!*_

 **Arms:** "Whew! What a relief, I thought I was going to spend the whole day staring at dirt… Wait, Pin? Is it really you? Wow! I missed you!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah, I came back, wondering why it's so hot out! Is the doc at it again?!"

 **Arms:** "Um… Maybe? I don't really know. But if he is, you're going to try to stop him, right?"

 **Pin:** "Yeeeees? Lemme guess…"

 **Arms:** "Then eye'm not gonna let you! I challenge you, Pin!~"

 **Pin:** "Just as I thought. You don't change much, do you?"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Torch:** "Pin! You're back! What good timing—"

 **Pin:** "Dr. R is causing trouble, that I need to stop because Sonic and his friends aren't around? I figured as much upon stepping over to Mobius. Where is he anyway?"

 **Torch:** "Sonic and the others are putting up with another issue on an island, allowing Robotnik to cause trouble over here! This hot weather, and the fact that no good doctor is messing things up… It burns me up, so much!"

 **Pin:** "Yikes! Calm down, hot-head! I'll solve it! How about you chill out in a match against me?"

 **Torch:** "O-oh, really? I would like that! I've missed doing that with you!"

 **Pin:** (It's such a waste of my time… But I'd prefer to see him happy.)

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Frankly:** "Hey! It's Pin! Long time, no see!"

 **Pin:** "What do you mean?! It's been less than a year! You guys caused trouble in autumn, then winter… And now, spring! It's an endless cycle!"

 **Frankly:** "Uh, really?… I've never kept track… Months, even weeks without you feel longer than they should I guess."

 **Pin:** "You're being ridiculous!" (Though, that is slightly flattering.)

 **Frankly:** "So if I'm right, you're on the usual routine? Beat Arms, along with me possibly, and then the rest before the doc?… Hah! In that case—"

 **Pin:** "You won't let me, so we have to fight?"

 **Frankly:** "Dang, you really get with the program faster than before!"

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Pin:** (I've never seen this badnik before. Who is this guy?)

 **Boltlet:** "Well, hello there, sweet-cheeks! You look good with that fiery, red hair!"

 **Pin:** "Er, thank you?" (It's actually dyed…)

 **Boltlet:** "Wanna come see these guns? I'm an elite sniper made by Dr. Robotnik; Boltlet!"

 **Pin:** "First off, what does a sorceress in training like me want to do with guns? If you were showing off a trident, sword, spear… Or even a morning star I'd be more interested! There are no magical guns!"

 **Boltlet:** "Uh… How would you know there aren't?! Somewhere in the world, there probably is."

 **Pin:** "I've traveled dimensions, and would know, definitely! How's that for _'shots fired'?_ Though, the fact your _aiming_ for me though is pretty funny, wahaha!~"

 **Boltlet:** "Tch! Alright then missy, let's see if you can dodge _this_ kinda bullet!"

 **Pin:** "Don't bring guns to a puzzle… Bean, blobby-fight!"

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Wired Earp:** _"_ Yeeeeeehaw!"

 **Billy the Kit:** "This is the sunset I've always wanted! Look how big and bright it is!"

 **Chassis James:** "Huh? Lookie there! It's an old friend of ours!"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Cowgirl…! once again, ya drag yourself here again? Here for my brother, I bet?"

 **Pin:** "Man, you guys are sure rowdy today… Wait, what?"

 **DOS Holiday:** "I ain't gonna put up with that! Batch, take care of her!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "… Good to see you again, Pin."

 **Pin:** "Hold up, Holiday! What are you talking about?!… Why are they all riled up anyway? Do they actually like this kind of weather?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "A hot sunset, alongside some sandy terrain… It reminds 'em all of the wild west."

 **Pin:** "Ohhh, I get it now. That actually makes sense. Sorry to break the party though, I'm gonna stop Robotnik, whatever his plan is! And if Holiday is setting you against me, then let's start this game!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "A card game?… I don't have the hands for it. You should ask the shark…"

 **Pin:** "Wha? No! With the blobs! I thought it was obvious, you goof! Are you dense or something?"

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Guido:** "Welcome, human gal!"

 **Pin:** (Yet another Mobian who thinks I'm a human… Never gets old.)

 **Guido:** "May I offer you a spa treatment? It's for a limited time, until Dr. Robotnik completely makes Mobius into paradise!"

 **Pin:** "That sounds nice right about now— Wait… Robotnik plans on making Mobius into a resort paradise of some kind?! Is that what this intense heat is all about?!"

 **Guido:** "Ehh… Did I say too much to the wrong person?"

 **Pin:** "Darn right you did! I'm Pin! I'm no human, but the greatest sorceress from another world! When the hedgehog isn't around, I come out to play, silly Mobian!~"

 **Guido:** "Oh? You aren't a human? And yet you call me a Mobian? I'm a badnik, just like any other bot you may have ran into! You ain't gonna be allowed to stop Dr. Robotnik, or I'll lose my position! You're gonna be on a permanent vacation from whatever it is you're gonna do!"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Pin:** "Ah, it's Grounder! He's asleep?… Maybe he's having a heatstroke!" (Can robots get those?)

 **Grounder:** "Zzzzz… Humm…"

 **Pin:** "Grounder, are you alrigh—?! Lemme go!"

 **Grounder:** _"I love you…"_

 **Pin:** "Whoa, whoa, _WHOA!_ No way buddy! You don't want me! Wake up! Let go! Gaaah! _Icicle Rain!_ "

 **Grounder:** "I love you!… I lo— Ow!"

 **Pin:** "Rise and shine Grounder! What the heck were you dreaming about?!"

 **Grounder:** "Uhhhhhh… Having a mother? Wait, Pin?! When did you show up?! You're here to foil Dr. Robotnik again?!"

 **Pin:** (Can't tell if he's a really bad liar or stupidly honest.) "Sure… And yeah! Plus, I was seriously worried for a moment! I was going to ask if you had a stroke, geez!"

 **Grounder:** "I… I'm not exhausted from the heat! And I'm gonna… Uhh… Zzzz… Stop you!… Zzz…"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Spike:** "Pin! There you are!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? You expected me?"

 **Spike:** "Duh! Every time the doc does something, and that hedgehog doesn't arrive, it has to be you! I prepared myself, itching to fight you again!"

 **Pin:** "It's good to see you again too, Spike! You get really excited just to fight me. Am I that great of a rival to you?…"

 **Spike:** "Considering our common interests, opposing sides, and no one besides you being able to beat me, yes! And I've been humiliated by you for the last time!"

 **Pin:** "You don't have to be humiliated you know… You could do what some of the others did you know? Like Humpty, Dynamight, Davy Sprocket, a bunch of others… Let's be friends instead!~"

 **Spike:** "F-friends?! With _you?!_ K-keep on dreaming! You're the enemy! My best, worst nemesis! I don't befriend the enemy, like those rivet-brains!"

 **Pin:** "Really now…? Well, okay then, 'best frenemy'! Wahaha!~"

 **Spike:** "Wha?! D-don't word it like that! I'm gonna stick this victory to ya!"

* * *

 **STAGE 9**

 **Aeron:** "Look out from below!"

 **Pin:** "Huh?"

 _*ZOOM!*_

 **Pin:** "Geez! What the heck?!"

 **Aeron:** "Stand still, target! I'm Aeron, and I'm takin' you down by the doc's orders, and I don't have the patience to chase you until you're wide open!"

 **Pin:** "I'm gonna cool your jets then! _Icicle Rain!_ "

 **Aeron:** "Wh— Yipe!"

 **Pin:** "Now that's just _plane_ stupid, thinking you could dive-bomb a talented sorceress like me! Wahaha!"

 **Aeron:** "Shut that windbag of yours! I don't have time to listen to you, I prefer to have an early flight!"

 **Pin:** "Please, you're full of _hot air!_ Now let's get this over with!"

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Pin:** "This badnik here… I've never seen you before. You don't even look like the usual robot."

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "That is because I am not. I am D.U.F.U.S., a robot made by Dr. Quark."

 **Pin:** (Hehe, doofus.) "Quark…? Oh, that crazy quack! He's sending you, to spy on Robotnik's plan and possibly overthrow it so you two can steal the show?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "You're amount of knowledge of my master is puzzling. He had made no mention of you to me, and I have no data on you at all. Have you two crossed paths before?"

 **Pin:** "That guy tried pulling a similar stunt before! I'd rather have Robotnik causing trouble than him, and he was making trouble for Frankly, so I chased him out! I guess he was scared of running into me… The greatest sorceress outside Mobius!~"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "Improbable, you seem to be anything but the greatest as of right now."

 **Pin:** "Sh-shut up! I totally will be the best! What about you, huh?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I'm prototype Design Unit Flexible Underling Substitute that can shape-shift into whatever I please, and am capable of 2,486 offensive modes. I am capable of near perfect calculations, and you being the greatest sorceress of your world is about only .0071 true."

 **Pin:** "Grr… Oh yeah? Well there's a 99% chance I'll beat you, and Dr. Robotnik! And then a 20% chance I'll come back to kick your butt again, along with Dr. Quark's! Let's see how smart you really are!"

* * *

 **STAGE 11**

 **Pin:** "Scratch! What's the big idea?! You allowed Dr. Robotnik to go along with a plan as ridiculous as this!"

 **Scratch:** "Bahahaha! Of course I would! It gives me an excuse to relax and work on my tan!"

 **Pin:** "Roosters don't need tans, you dweeb! Don't you realize the conditions Mobius may face if it keeps being this hot?!"

 **Scratch:** "It'll be a tropical resort, right?"

 **Pin:** "No! It's warming the whole planet! This world needs the cold and rain too, you know!"

 **Scratch:** "Not my problem at all! Bahahaha!"

 **Pin:** "Ugh… Why did I expect you to understand even?"

 **Scratch:** "How's about this instead pal, I get you to scram after a battle! You're not ending this perfect summer weather!"

 **Pin:** "It's only spring! And I'll return it to the way it was when I win!"

* * *

 **STAGE 12**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Hark! The witch! We caught up with thou!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "About time! Hey lady! Wait up!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Ffuzzy? Dragon? Were you looking for me?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Listen carefully Pin, thou must turn back now, for thou cannot handle this situation."

 **Pin:** "Oh great, you're going to tag-team against me or something, just so I can't reach the doc? Two against one ain't fair!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou misunderstands. We are both trying to stop milord. This plan hath gone too far!"

 **Pin:** "What's the difference between this plan and the rest?… Unless, the hair covering your steel build, making you overheat. Have you thought of shaving it off? Wahaha!~"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "That is not the case! I am as cold as always, and Dragon can handle the hottest fires of a volcano! The both of us just do not agree to this one. Thou hast no knowledge on his machines, thus why we must ask that we go in thy place!"

 **Pin:** "That's so dumb when we could team up… Oh! I want you to give it to me!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "… What?"

 **Pin:** "Whoops, done it again, thought I made myself clear… I want you to give me your spiked bludgeon, Ffuzzy's cool morning star thingy too!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Th… That will not happen any longer! Thou hast taken my weapons and worded things poorly far too many times! Let us battle, thieving witch!"

* * *

 **STAGE 13**

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Yes! Soon my plan will be complete! Mobius will be a tropical rrrrresort!… I can get a tan!… And the hedgehog can't do anything to stop me while he's busy on an island against the other robots, and that card shark!"

 **Pin:** "You're right on one thing, Sonic can't do anything… But I will!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You! You pesky brrrrat, here to foil my plans once again! Every time I think that hedgehog won't mess things up… You come along instead!"

 **Pin:** "Do you realize just how hot it is out there?! Also, put a shirt on! I don't need to see you only wearing swimming trunks!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Does it look like I care? Now shoo!"

 **Pin:** "How about this instead… _Flaming Spear!_ "

 _*FLARE!*_

 **Dr. Robotnik:** _"YOOOWWWWW!"_

 **Pin:** "How's this for a tan? Your bottom will be a fried egg when I'm done here! Wahaha!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Agh! You obnoxious magic-using teenager! I'm going to give _you_ a sunburn, once Mobius is mine!"

* * *

 **PIN'S ENDING**

"I did it! Now to… Uh…" Pin walked past Robotnik, who was underneath a pile of blobs, she wasn't sure what to do at all. "Oh! I turn this knob probably, right?" Turning the knob all the way to the left, she accidentally pulled it off, breaking it.

Her eyes widened as they laid upon the giant laser that was pointed at the sun, causing its massive heat rays. It was soon replaced with a whitish-blue one, that made the sun become clouded over… And giving Mobius a snow day in spring.

"Whoops…" Pin could feel the entire fortress freezing over as well, chills went up her legs and her teeth began chattering. "I'm j-just gonna go back to my world… Y-you can solve this yourself!" Opening up a portal with her wand, Pin exited as fast as she could, hoping no one would figure out it was her doing, although most probably already did.

Needless to say when Sonic returned, he was going to have to snowboard his way over to Robotnik's fortress to fix this if the doc couldn't…

"Well? Was I wrong about wanting to stop her?" Sir Ffuzzy Logik asked, as he and Dragon Breath shivered, being snowed on.

 **ICE MODE UNLOCKED**

* * *

 **((Some of the jokes in some stage cutscenes were already funny as is in the original SUN, so some of them were recreated. Particularly Witch, Honeybee, and Satan's…**

 **Oh Pin, you are definitely not the heroine of today, though your efforts were with good intents!… Also I think this is the first time we get a proper look at her spells, outside of the one seen in Assorted Tales.))**


	3. Sir Ffuzzy Logik & Dragon Breath's Story

**SIR FFUZZY LOGIK & DRAGON BREATH'S STORY ~ ****STICKER OF PUYO POP**

 **[*plays with five colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Guido:** "Welcome! May I interest you in—"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Can it, Guido. We're badniks, and you are too!"

 **Guido:** "Aw great… First that girl, now you two just want to ruin my day also, I'm guessin'?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Girl? Did she have red hair and claim to be a sorceress by chance?"

 **Guido:** "That she did! Do you know that lady? She just trashed me!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Pin's making her rounds already, huh? Think of it this way, Ffuzzy! We won't be the only ones after the doc!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "But she hath no way of stopping milord's machine which creates this heatwave… It may be in our best interest to catch up with Pin, and prevent her from going too far ahead."

 **Guido:** "Wha… Aw heck! You two are tryin' to stop this as well?! Not cool! I ain't letting that happen!"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Grounder! Which way did that witch go?"

 **Grounder:** "Huh? You mean Pin? She went that way, why do you ask?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "We're kind of in a hurry. She's incapable of stopping the doc!"

 **Grounder:** "Oh, okay!… Wait… She's incapable? What do you mean?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Dragon! I had told thou to silence thyself about our mission!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "You're not helpin' the situation, Ffuzzy-Fface!"

 **Grounder:** "Are you two trying to stop Dr. Robotnik? Did your programming get faulty? Don't worry! I'll… Zzzz…"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Erm… Grounder?"

 **Grounder:** "I'll make sure you… Zzz… Snap out of it!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "I think he's tired from the heat! Let's take advantage of it, and beat him!"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Spike:** "Darn it! Darn it!… Ugh, great! Now Ffuzzy and Dragon are here too!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Oh dear… Looks as if Spike hath been defeated by Pin. I cannot say I am surprised at all that he wished to duel with her."

 **Spike:** "So what if I did?! Are you two going after her? Don't bother! If I lost, you have zero chances!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "We are hoping to reason with her, not battle. If it comes to that, Dragon and I are temporarily combining forces. Therefore, we should have a slightly higher chance at defeating that witch."

 **Spike:** "She's not a witch, she's told you this multiple times before! Also, you two? Against her?! She would still beat you both, and even if you were victorious, no badnik should be allowed to beat her but me!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "No one but you, huh?… Hah! Between that, being so obsessed with being her rival, and even scolding Ffuzzy for calling her a witch… I think you _like_ her!"

 **Spike:** "W… Wh… W-WHAT?! I-it's nothing like that!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "You have a crush on her or something, but can't spit it out right, so he has to rely on calling her an enemy! Aww, isn't that adorable?~"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Dragon!… Although, now that I think about it…"

 **Spike:** "That… That does it! G-get ready for a world of hurt, you two bickering boltheads!"

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Aeron:** "Watch out! Here I come!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "What in the name of the round table— Ah!"

 _*CRASH!*_

 **Dragon Breath:** "Yikes! Ffuzzy-Fface, are you okay?… Oh hey! Aeron, what are you doing here?"

 **Aeron:** "Whoops, it's just you guys! I got tired of waiting for whoever my next target was, and I thought you two were against the doc!"

 **Dragon Breath:** (Better not tell him the truth.) "Ahaha… Right. We're just trying to catch up with a girl. Has fiery hair, casts magic, have you seen 'er?"

 **Aeron:** "I did! She just beat me actually. You might be able to catch up with her, if you—"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "What form of petty ambush was that?! I demand that we battle, flighty airhead! I cannot forgive thou!"

 **Aeron:** "Yeesh, what a temper! How was I supposed to know you'd be mad?!"

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Hmm… A rat sent by that unusual Lord Quark?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "Rat is incorrect. I am prototype Design Unit Flexible Underling Substitute that can shape-shift into whatever I please, and am capable of 2,486 offensive modes. I am capable of near perfect calculations—"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Yeah, yeah! Spare us the details pal, which way did the redhead go?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "If you mean the one claiming to be the greatest sorceress which she is not, I was defeated by her. A shameful performance on my part, I believed myself to be capable of making a strategy to counter hers."

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "How puzzling. Why is thou still here then?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I was curious about who was coming this way. You both are creations from Dr. Robotnik… But there seems to be a 56% chance you are opposing him, judging by how you are working together and are making little to no attempts at attacking me."

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou is correct. Now, please, move along so we can catch up."

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I am afraid I cannot do that. I had informed Dr. Quark of the girl's intrusion, and he says there is a 48.3285% chance that she will mess up and make Mobius into a winter wonderland, just as he plans to work around, so we shall not get in her way."

 **Dragon Breath:** "Ugh! I hate the cold! No way are we letting that happen! C'mon Ffuzzy, let's beat this guy's squishy face in!"

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Scratch:** "Oh what timing! Hey Ffuzzy! Dragon! Pin just beat me and—"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "We still have time then? Good, let us make haste, Dragon!"

 **Scratch:** "H-hey! Wait a second! I was going to ask you help get these blobs offa me! Not stop her!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Erm, right… I always help an ally in need! Dragon! Remove the bean cretins from Scratch!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Why me?! We've gotta catch up to Pin you said!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "I shall pursue her, thou is stronger physically, and should be able to assist our fellow knight!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Oh please! You just said that you help allies in need! I'm glad you finally admit I'm the stronger one though!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Only physically! I am better as a tactician and dueling!"

 **Scratch:** "For crying out loud! Both of you shut up! You two yell more than Grounder and I! I can't take it! I'll just free myself… And then make you quit arguing with these!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "What?! Scratch, we hath no time for— Ow!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Hey, hey! Quit throwing the beans at us! They actually hurt!"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Dragon Breath:** "Stop right there, lady! The fun's over!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Dragon Breath and Ffuzzy Logik? You're here to stop me too?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "See? I told thou there was no harm in assisting Scratch. We have caught up with the witch!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "This again?! You wanted to leave me there, and catch up with Pin knowing well there was a chance we couldn't make it! Also, helping him only delayed us further because he got annoyed with us!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "That would not have happened if thou would have just done what I had told!"

 **Pin:** "Uh… Hello?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Ahem! Apologies, madam. We cannot allow thou to proceed any further. The foul dragon and I have joined forces due to us both agreeing that Lord Robotnik had gone a bit far this time…"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Great, you're calling me names again… In that case, unlike 'Sir Fluffyreasen' here, you're not gonna be able to figure out how to properly shut down the laser the doc is using!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Fluffy?! Why I—"

 **Pin:** "You two need to stop arguing, it makes you sound like a married couple… I can see why Scratch's patience wore thin."

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Like a…?! S-s-silence! Dragon, let us battle this fiendish witch!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "I can agree with that! You're not calling us that and getting away with it, lady!"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "My lord! I request that thou ends this madness!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Oh? What's this now? My loyal rrrrrrobots, rebelling against me?!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Listen doc, we follow anything through usually, but… This maaaay be a bit too far. Have you thought of the balance that this place needs? If it's an eternal heatwave, you know, things might go out of whack or people will get sick of it!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Aaaaaand? You're point? Mobius is mine to control! No one should have a say about it!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "What if it backfires, or something along those lines? Then what?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Not to mention… _This whole resort plan is very poor in taste!_ "

 **Dragon Breath:** "— Wait, what?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Whaaat?!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "My lord, with this sort of ray, thou could have created the perfect kingdom, but instead… 'Tis a tropical paradise for slackers! I cannot allow such! If my fellow knights become lazy, then surely they will rust! En garde, milord!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You knightly nincombot! I shall give you the smiting you so desire!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE**

 **[*if you didn't use any continues]**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "So it hath come to this… Dragon! Let us shut down this machine!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Quit ordering me around, we're equals, and a team!"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Aw crud! I think the doc activated his security system!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Urgh… So we must also dispose of this one?"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da-da-daaaa!"

 _*ZAP!*_

 **Dragon Breath:** "Ulp!… Mind where your blasting, buddy! Or you're going down!"

* * *

 **SIR FFUZZY LOGIK & DRAGON BREATH'S ENDING**

Both Sir Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath turned the knob to the left, before deactivating the machine entirely, and making sure the laser was destroyed. "There we go! Hey doc—" When Dragon Breath looked at Robotnik, he was knocked out cold by the blobs. "Oh geez… Do you think he's gonna remember what happened when he wakes up?"

Pondering for a moment, Sir Ffuzzy Logik shrugged, but then saw a small notepad.

"I hate to do this sort of thing, but I do not wish to be demoted either…"

* * *

Dr. Robotnik woke up, the blobs no longer on his body and it being nighttime now. "What happened?! I had the most awful dream where… My laser! Who destroyed it?!" He then glanced at a note on top of the machine, written in blue pen.

 _"See ya later egghead!" - Your best friend, Sonic_

Crumpling the note, Robotnik felt steam come out of his head, as he stomped around. **_"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAATE!"_** The floor then crumbled underneath him, making the doctor fall downwards.

* * *

"Good call, Ffuzzy-Fface. Didn't think it would work! I just hope no one rats out on us… Do you even think that hedgehog is back yet?"

The two of them stood before an ocean. Sir Ffuzzy Logik was just admiring the view, especially with the stars up into the sky. "He probably returned a while ago. That blue rat makes very quick work. But clearly not as fast as the both of us… And I could not have done it without thy help." Dragon Breath lightly punched him in the shoulder as a response.

"Don't sweat it, bud! Hey, you know what sounds good right about now?" Ffuzzy Logik turned to him, unsure what he was going to say. "A vacation! You think Guido is still offering treatments? I kind of want to see what a sauna is like!"

In annoyance, Ffuzzy Logik slapped him across the head, losing his composure. "Did you forget why we did all this?! I was trying to prevent this sort of lazy nature from thou!" Dragon Breath instantly retaliated by pulling the knight by his hair

"Aw c'mon! We worked hard enough!"

"I worked hard, thou must mean!"

Sir Ffuzzy Logik punched him in the gut, which led Dragon Breath to grab and suplex him. Before long the two were fighting in a cartoonish cloud of sand and dust. This continued on for a while…

… Until a large wave was headed straight their way.

The two stopped their brawl at the sight of Sonic the Hedgehog, riding the waves on a surf board.

Their eyes widened, as they began running for it. Unable to get away in time however, the wave crashed on the two, Sonic completely ignoring their existence as he hopped off the board and sped off.

Dazed and laying face down on the wet sand, Dragon Breath spat out a crab which crawled away, while Sir Ffuzzy Logik slowly attempted to get up while removing seaweed and a starfish from his hair.

"Urk… Perhaps next time… We should not let our guard down so easy…" The knight grumbled.

 **WATER MODE UNLOCKED**

 **MISSION MODE UNLOCKED** **[*if you fight NEO Has Bean]**

* * *

 **((Between Pin and the Sir Ffuzzy/Dragon Breath team-up, the latter's ending is the canon one, if people are curious.**

 **I always thought this in the original SUN as well, the "difficult mode" character had a slightly better ending. Plus, Pin can't always win, otherwise it would be really boring. :u**

 **Anyway, I'm going to ask for a decision to be made here, because I'm feeling unsure…**

 **Should a "Rally Mode" with all of the protagonists be done? An extended story for the protagonists, where they fight opponents they normally do not face in the regular scenario?… Or, a bonus character story, where characters left out from the previous two MBM fan-fics return?**

 **The first one would take a lot of work, as different scenes would have to be written, so scenes wouldn't seem recycled.**

 **The second one, the only difficult one to write as an entirety would be Arms.**

 **The third option, would have the least satisfying ending, paid off with more gags to not be taken seriously.**

 **… Alternatively, the first and third or second and third option could be combined. I just don't want this to feel shorter than the previous MBM stories.**

 **Let me know in a review!))**


	4. Extra Story

**((And so… An extra story it was!**

 **Also didn't realize until after, that I forgot to add the color number, oops. Gonna go back and fix that.))**

* * *

 **EXTRA STORY**

"I can't believe I was left out to deal with the hedgehog…!" Straightening out his nose, Davy Sprocket growled. "What's worse, I bet that stupid Batch Cassidy took my place as the 'Stage Five' opponent for whoever is gonna tried to stop the doc!"

Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was night time, and there was no more intense sunlight. "And it looks like someone did… Couldn't have been Sonic, so I'm assuming it was the squirt." He then pulled out a telescope, trying to examine Robotnik's fortress from the shore of the island he and others were on.

There was no laser anymore, and the demented doctor was stomping around angrily, ripping up a note. "Yup, just as I thought, it failed… Huh?" His gaze then averted to the broken laser parts, which Robotnik had scattered around and outside out of fury.

A green robot took form, and collected the broken pieces, then fled the area. Davy continued watching, until he saw the robot was headed in the direction of a far away fortress, surrounded by a pond of some kind.

Closing the telescope, he sighed. "One of Dr. Quark's cronies… Should have known. Well! Someone has to deal with them, and I doubt Metal is going to be the one to do it… I guess it's up to me then!" Davy sneered. "I don't wanna be left out of this any longer than I need to!"

With that, he took off while Dynamight, Humpty, and Skweel were still recovering from their beat-down. "D-Davy?" Humpty stammered, bandaging himself still.

"Huh?! Yo, Sprocket! Where are you going?! You can't leave your post! We need to wait for Coconuts to bring the Robotnik Cruiser here!" Dynamight called out to the other badnik, who ignored him.

"Just let him be, once Davy is set on something, he doesn't give up easy." Skweel pointed out.

And thus, started a… Rather unexpected adventure.

* * *

 **DAVY SPROCKET'S STORY ~ TOY OF PUYO POP**

 **[*plays with six colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **MD:** "What the— Davy! You aren't supposed to leave your post!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I was told to look for suspicious activity against the doc, and I found some."

 **MD:** "Then you report it, so someone can inform the doc himself or one of his elite robots!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "No way am I doing that. I don't exactly trust some of the others, and I need to get out there and hunt down that ducky-doctor!"

 **MD:** "Hmph! If you aren't going to listen to me… Then prepare to _fight like a viper!_ Against Robotnik's Music Destroyer Robot—"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "3.0 Saturn. I get it. I've heard it before. I wish you'd go back to just being a ridiculous music hater, rather than someone full of bad references!"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "If it isn't the big Drip!"

 **Drip:** "A-ah! Oh, it's only you Davy… Sorry, geez, me getting startled by you, how sad of me…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Drip, do me a solid here, can you tell me where the nearest transportation is?"

 **Drip:** "Ye… No actually… Coconuts is supposed to pick us up, remember? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you remember, why bother trying to be helpful as a reminder?!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Uh, don't cry, I'm sure there's something you can think of…?" (I forgot about how easily upset he gets!)

 **Drip:** "W-wait, I remember now! Smiley wasn't transported here like the rest of us, remember? If you find him… Oh no, I forgot where he was! Aaagh…!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Thanks, you're a bigger help than those Desperadoes are for sure!"

 **Drip:** "… Are… You saying the Desperadoes are _useless?!_ "

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Uh-oh, did I say something wrong?)

 **Drip:** "Y-you…! I'll defend Holiday's honor for that, along with the others, you big jerk! I… I look up to them!" *sniffle*

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Ah! Katella! Good to know you made it out alright despite our loss!"

 **Katella:** "The fellow hunting robot that isn't a complete pain in my rear… Yes, I am fine. Completely humiliated, but I'm willing to do anything for your creator's hand in marriage almost!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Talk about desperate…) "Hey, you came closer than anyone else did. Between coming back in the first place despite your hatred for Dr. R's mother, and Sonic's friends eventually ganging up on you, gotta give you credit! You cornered 'em, and had all of them nearly trapped!"

 **Katella:** "Hah! That I did. But if you are trying to flatter me, robot… Think again! My eyes are only for Robotnik!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Flatter you? I was just giving genuine praise so you aren't in a sour mood. What makes you think I'd be interested in trying to win a girl?"

 **Katella:** "Uh… Huh…? Are you perhaps…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Am I what?… Hey, why are you grinning? You mocking me or something?!"

 **Katella:** "Ahaha!… Sorry, what was that?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I praise your efforts, and you laugh at me for a reason I'm not getting… Alright! You asked for it!"

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Alright, make my way over to Smiley, and stop Dr. Quark from doing whatever it is he's doing!"

 _*SWOOSH!*_

 **Davy Sprocket:** "And then— What the heck?!"

 **Lucie:** "Huhuhu… You should really learn to keep your mouth shut. What's this I'm hearing about?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Should have figured you'd come in for an ambush. Trying to take credit for yourself by betraying other badniks! That sorta thing is what got you demoted, remember?"

 **Lucie:** "Why, you read me like a book!… I need to get back my status as an elite bounty hunter somehow, and bringing back whatever it is that quack stole, will surely do something! Or better yet, I can throw Quark's fortress into ruin for my amusement~"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Is that right? Not too long ago, you were first to be taken down by the hedgehog because you got arrogant. How do you know the same thing won't happen twice?"

 **Lucie:** "Urk…! Look who is talking! You're leaving your post, just waiting for someone in the dark to strike!… I shall send you to 'Puyo Puyo Jigoku', where you will sell your soul!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Robots don't have souls, you weirdo…"

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Flimflammer:** _*Bzzzrt!*_ "Lookie here! A sucker is on his way!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Sucker? Oh great, that High Voltage Flimflammer. Where's your boss? I only care about finding him!"

 **Smiley:** "Heeeere I am! Somethin' you wanted? I'm just trying to fix up that robot carney for the next gig, hopefully without the hedgehog destroying all my casino stuff…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I'm in a bit of a hurry Smiley, so tell me quick, how did you get here? Unlike the rest of us, including the Flimflammer, you weren't deployed by the Robotnik Cruiser, in fact, you got here before us! You have a boat or something? It's urgent!"

 **Smiley:** "Ahh… No, sorry, big guy! I didn't come here on anything!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "What?! Are you gonna tell me you _swam_ here or something?!"

 **Smiley:** "Well, uh… I am a shark, so what happens if I say I did? I pretty much just packed my things, carried 'em on my back and… Uh, hey now, w-what's with that look?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "In that case… I've never hunted a shark before, but if I gotta use you as my own personal surfboard, then so be it!"

 **Smiley:** _*Gulp!*_ "Flimflammer, stop him! I'm outta here!"

 **Flimflammer:** "I'm not programmed to act as protection, boss!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "If you got a problem, then get back here and settle this by reuniting some beans!"

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I didn't think riding all the way here was that going to be that simple… Guess I underestimated that card shark! Now then, to hurry over to Dr. Quark's fort!"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Stop for a moment why don't you, palsy?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "— Huh?"

 **Wes Weasely:** "You're gonna need some help, if you wanna conquer Dr. Quark's place, am I right or am I right? One of Robotnik's underlings, are ya?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Aren't you that businessman who sells stuff that rarely to never works in anyone's favor? Everyone, even the squirt talks ill of you!"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Uhhh, is that right?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "You trying to weasel your way into Robotnik coughing up money to you in some form, aren't you? Too bad you chose a bad target, I'm not an idiot! And if you plan on scamming someone else, I'm gonna make you turn back!"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Y-you know too much! Time to put you out of commission, so I can find a different customer that can trust me!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I know too much? Your reputation began spreading a long while ago!"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "About nearly there!… Wait a moment. I sense Despicable Desperadoes!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Davy… What are you doing, dragging yourself out here?… Weren't you supposed to keep the hedgehog occupied. Did that fail, or did you suddenly miss me…?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Shut up! That isn't your business! What happened here is my question! You took my place as the 'Stage Five' opponent and got beaten, right?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Maybe I battled the kid… What are you gonna do? Fight me?… The face you'll make when you lose will be priceless if you plan on that…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I don't think so, you'll be the one who—"

 **DOS Holiday:** "He won't be failin' again, when I'm gonna fight you instead!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "… Uh… Holiday… This is our fight… Davy's business is only with me…"

 **DOS Holiday:** "You already lost to that cowgirl, so I'm not gonna let you humiliate yourself again! Go on and scram, Batch!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Oh… Alright…"

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Ugh, now I'm disappointed…! Thought I was gonna have a face-off against Batch!)

 **DOS Holiday:** "And as for you! What are you doin' out 'ere, without my brother?! Did y'all ditch him?! I'm gonna make you pay if you did!"

 **Chassis James:** "You really shouldn't have ruined the tension, amigo…"

 **DOS Holiday:** "I don't wanna hear it from either of y'all! Now then, draw!"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Dr. Quark's fortress! Now I just gotta find a way in!"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "How humiliating… She really did follow up on her word, and now one of Dr. Robotnik's underlings is here."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Aha! There you are! Alright, where are the laser parts?!"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I am afraid you are too late. I had handed them to Dr. Quark already for him to adjust into the way he wanted. Are you here to also fight?… Losing three times in a row today has really bruised my confidence, I hope you realize."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Three times?… That's rough, what happened?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "First loss was against that sorceress, second was against two of Robotnik's elite bounty hunters, third was when her 20% chance of returning to 'kick my butt' as she put it… And as much as I would like to spare myself of having to do it a fourth time, the odds are 50% in my favor, and also yours. I cannot fail Dr. Quark anymore."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Why? Is he going to demote you or something like Dr. R does?"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "Doubtful, but I will be ridiculed and my credibility may deplete. I appreciate how unlike the other three I ran into, you're taking the time to listen to me ramble."

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Kind of a smarty-pants, but doesn't seem that bad of a character for a robot from Quark…)

* * *

 **STAGE 9**

 **Pin:** "Ah! It's Davy! I haven't seen you all day!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Squirt, looks like you've been causing grief and reuniting too many beans, as usual! Can you go on and shoo, so I can deal with this?"

 **Pin:** "Huh?! No! Ffuzzy and Dragon already said and did that!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Er… What?"

 **Pin:** "Those two took the spotlight and defeated Dr. R, and stopped his plan! That's my job, to be the cute heroine that thwarts him while Sonic is gone!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Slow down a bit there, are you saying… Both you and Dr. R, lost to Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath? Working as a team?"

 **Pin:** "That's exactly what I was trying to get at! It's not fair!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Man, I can't wait to hear that one when I get back! Anyway, you're ego is about as large as Spike's, or Arms having a really good day, so you kinda deserve to be knocked down a few pegs just to remember that you don't always win."

 **Pin:** "Are you taking their side?! Agh, that does it! I'm going to defeat you too then! Then Dr. Quark, so I can reclaim my heroic protagonist status!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** (I've never seen her snap like this before, I'm tempted to laugh.) "By all means, show me if you've improved, squirt!"

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Dr. Quark:** "Well who is this now, intruding my lair?!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Give up the laser parts, doctor! I know you have them!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "Aw great, one of Robotnik's stupid tin cans! I'll have you know, this is going to do exactly what I want! Turn Mobius into a winter wonderland! Robotnik's idea was to make it into a tropical resort… How shortsighted could he be?!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** (That's such a stupid plan… Now I know why Ffuzzy and Dragon tried to stop it.) The both of you are mental cases for different reasons, but you just picking up the garbage he left around like a raccoon is kinda sad…"

 **Dr. Quark:** "Says the one who wears a coonskin cap!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "It's not even real, Duckman!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "— I'M NOT A DUCK! _I'M NOT A DUCK!_ "

 **Davy Sprocket:** (Ahh, that reaction is worth it every time!) "You sure are honking a lot… Are you a goose then?"

 **Dr. Quark:** "That does it! You've pushed me far enough, badnik! Let's see if a 'Stage Five' boss like you can even compete with me!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Last time I checked, Pin said your skills weren't the best… I suggest pioneering new techniques if you want to win!"

* * *

 **EXTRA STAGE**

 **[*if you didn't use any continues]**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "He's done with! Now to just throw this away—"

 _*CRASH!*_

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Whoa!… Metal, what are you doing here?!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "Recovering the lost laser parts for Dr. Robotnik."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Of course, you're given specific orders at the last moment…! Where were you to stop anyone else?!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "Being given adjustments to play the strategic battles relied on by most of you. The laser, Sprocket."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Do you really want a repeat of what happened today to occur? We're better off destroying this thing, and going back to the drawing board!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "You seem to be defying what Dr. R would want. You must get your loyalty chip examined."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Loyalty is not the issue here, as much as I'm just sane… And you should really talk! I know that underneath, you want to defeat the hedgehog yourself, without the doc!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "… Ha… You're not as _stupid_ as you look!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "I'll knock you out in this battle, and make sure you don't open your mouth!… Oh wait, you don't have one!"

* * *

 **DAVY SPROCKET'S ENDING**

Throwing the laser parts in the trash compactor, Davy's finger hovered over a button. Quark tried reaching his hand out, but retracted once the button was pushed, totaling the remaining portions constantly, and then sending them down a garbage chute.

"NO!" Dr. Quark leapt into the garbage chute shortly after, Davy was tempted to stop him, but found it far too amusing. "You pioneering plated piece of junk! You'll pay for this!"

Davy Sprocket exited and was smiling the entire way back to Robotnik's own fortress. "Well that settles that!… I should be the lead more often, and let Batch keep the stupid 'Stage Five' position!" Davy said to himself. "I wonder if it'll happen again? Worst case scenario, I'll be pushed aside as a side-character of some kind next time in favor of someone who barely had a role, but what are the chances?" With a laugh, he then stopped in his tracks.

"Though, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something…" He pondered it for a moment, then shrugged.

* * *

"Hey… D-do you think Davy is coming back for us?" Humpty asked, scratching the bandages still on him. "Because Coconuts hasn't, and neither has anyone else."

Skweel then snorted. "Where did he even go is the better question?"

"He went to find Smiley, and… Then left." Drip appeared. "Lucie is flying Katella back as we speak… She'll be back for the rest of us, or remind Coconuts that we're here." Water then began leaking from his tap, and his eyes. "We're gonna have to wait another hour…!"

While Humpty and Skweel were a mix of upset and annoyed, Dynamight just leapt up. "Am I allowed to ask for Lucie to carry me back specifically?" He grinned, while Humpty and Skweel just glanced at him.

 **SPINNER MODE UNLOCKED**

 **WIND MODE UNLOCKED** **[*if you fight Metal Sonic]  
**

* * *

 **((Ohhh man, I had fun writing this one!**

 **I was deciding whether or not the extra story mode would be either Katella, Davy, or Smiley. I went with Davy because not only is he one of the most popular MBM characters along with Arms and Ffuzzy Logik, the stage 5-8 representation felt like it was needed, and the other two would have less interesting things to say.**

 **Since Pseudo Sonic is not present because Pin kept her word and took him back to her home, Metal Sonic replaced him.**

 **I'm probably going to end up doing a Rally Challenge as well, because the unlockables are still floating around, and they need to be filled.**

 **Though whether or not it should just be one character, or all four protagonists I'm unsure of. I will think about it.))**


	5. Rally Challenge - Part 1

**RALLY CHALLENGE (with opponent descriptions)**

 **[*first set plays with four colors]**

 **STAGE 1**

 **Revor** \- A lazy, chill, yet charming rocker badnik, there to give Arms a tutorial. Arms feels like he doesn't really need it, but will accept any help. (Original character, playstyle is Skeleton-T)

 **Pin:** "Huh? Where am I?"

 **Revor:** "A dreamland of some kind… Nah, I'm kidding. Dr. R wants to test your strengths for an important mission actually. One of his robots went missing, and people think Dr. Quark had to do with it."

 **Pin:** "Wait, me?… So I get to win back my protagonist title? Alright!"

 **Revor:** "I'm your first challenge… Don't worry too hard about trying so much with me, you know how I like to do absolutely nothing."

 **Pin:** "No song reference this time? Man, you're being rather _flat_ today! Sorry if I'm pulling on any strings… Wahaha!~"

 **Revor:** "Haven't changed a bit since the last couple months I see. Good to hear that!"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Coconuts** \- Demoted once again, except on Revor's level, Coconuts is highly unpleased with the situation at hand, and decides to take it out on anyone nearby. Still adorable, and does side-stacking as always. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ , playstyle is Harpy)

 **Pin:** "Monkeyyyy!~ I missed you!"

 **Coconuts:** "Oh no, are you for real?! This again?!"

 **Pin:** "It's been months, you know you need your dose of hugs!~"

 **Coconuts:** "No, I don't!"

 **Pin:** "When are you going to come home with me like Pseudo Sonic did? He's all nice and comfy at my world! Sometimes he helps out with collecting materials!"

 **Coconuts:** "I really do not want to be hugged to pieces, or live with someone like you! Pseudo can take it! Now shut up so this challenge can be over with!"

 **Pin:** "Aw…"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Vultorment** \- A skilled avian badnik who swoops down on any prey, dead or alive. He's in charge of keeping Coconuts and Revor in place. Otherwise, he's a birdbrain that doesn't know what he's doing when not instructed. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Choppun)

 **Pin:** "Oh boy… I don't recognize this birdbrain!"

 **Vultorment:** "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

 **Pin:** "I thought this was a challenge thing? I'm suddenly an intruder?"

 **Vultorment:** "No mentions of a challenge were made to me! Scree!"

 **Pin:** "Quit shrieking! I can't hear myself think! Do I have to beat you so you'll fly away?"

 **Vultorment:** "I accept this offer, red-haired intruder! You should _prey_ for your victory!"

 **Pin:** (So either way, this is a challenge…) "I'm the one in charge of making bad puns here! Now quit circling around me while I'm still standing!"

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Arms** \- A long-armed badnik, who is rather innocent and oblivious to what's going on. He believes to be the strongest, and will prove it in any way he can! (Debuts in _"Debuts in S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Draco Centauros)

 **Arms:** "Pin! You're back already? Am I the next challenge?"

 **Pin:** "If you weren't, why are you standing here then?"

 **Arms:** "Me? I was standing here awaiting Dr. R's next order! He didn't say anything though…"

 **Pin:** (Hmm… I should play nice and let him believe he's part of it, whether he is or not.) "Revor said that Dr. R wants me to fight, uhh… Nearly all his robots! So it wouldn't make sense if you weren't part of it!"

 **Arms:** "Oh boy! We get to battle again? Hooray!"

 **Pin:** (As much as I'd rather avoid conflict, I'd rather just keep Arms happy right now.)

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Torch** \- Having a fiery temper, this insecure, rejected badnik is friendly with Pin, but dislikes any badnik working with Robotnik still. He only challenges Pin to "warm her up" for whatever is ahead. (Debuts in _"Sonic Gets Thrashed"_ , playstyle is Incubus)

 **Pin:** "Wha?! Torch! You're not a badnik under Robotnik, what are you doing here?!"

 **Torch:** "That's what I wanna know! Why are offering to help the doctor?!"

 **Pin:** "Because I dunno what may or may not be in it for me? I may not like Robotnik's treatment of his underlings, but—"

 **Torch:** "Traitor! I thought we were friends!"

 **Pin:** "Oh, give me a break, Torch! I took one of his robots home for pete's sake! Do I have to snap you out of it? Because you're going to overheat!"

 **Torch:** "I hit my boiling point a long while ago! What are you going to do about it?!"

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Frankly** \- He's back at picking on Arms! This scary macho bot is happy to see Pin again, but finds that it's his duty to face her, under order as always. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Suketoudara)

 **Frankly:** "Guess who your next opponent is? That's right! Me!"

 **Pin:** "I expected no less from a bright spark like yourself to show up! In fact, I'd be disappointed if you didn't!"

 **Frankly:** "Personally, I wouldn't turn down the chance to beat you, kid! Though, I am rather surprised you willingly fought Arms back there."

 **Pin:** "Unlike you, I don't bully him. He tries his best, and you know it! Are you trying to compensate for your own shortcomings or something along those lines?"

 **Frankly:** "Ehh… Admittedly, sometimes, not always. Other times, I just think it's funny that some of my insults will fly right over him! Heheheh!"

 **Pin:** "It's not going to mean much when you both lose to the same girl~"

 **Frankly:** "Aaaand said girl lost to Davy Sprocket, Ffuzzy Logik, and Dragon Breath!"

 **Pin:** "… Is that seriously becoming the talk of the town with you guys now? Great…"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Boltlet** \- A cocky, self-absorbed badnik wearing a scarf who acts as Robotnik's sniper. Pin is his next target, but not before showing off first. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Kikimora)

 **Boltlet:** "We meet again, sweet-cheeks!"

 **Pin:** "Eugh… Are you seriously trying again after I shot you down last time?"

 **Boltlet:** "I know our start was rough, but that was my fault, not making the right impression!"

 **Pin:** "That implies you're making a good one right now."

 **Boltlet:** "How about we forget this whole challenge thing, so I can show off some dart guns? They tell me you like sharp things!"

 **Pin:** "No. What do you even see in me? I'm not a human!"

 **Boltlet:** "Nobody is perfect… But me, and if you really want me, you should let me know~"

 **Pin:** "Dude, I really, really don't! You're not my type at all, and that's saying a lot! Now get outta my way!"

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Batch Cassidy** \- One of the Despicable Desperadoes, while the others are goofing off, Batch takes action upon seeing Pin. He's pleased that she's back… But not to play cards this time. Frequently gets in arguments with Davy Sprocket. (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Nohoho)

 **Pin:** "Uhh… So, I'm guessing the Desperadoes are throwing you at me again?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Kind of… Holiday wants to confront you, since he's upset I lost to you before…"

 **Pin:** "Then why are you here, Batch?"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Because for one… I would be fighting Davy, but I don't know where he is… Secondly… I want to try again, since losing to you was kind of humiliating…"

 **Pin:** "Hey now, you don't even know the definition of humiliating! I lost twice in a row in a single day! First to Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath, then to Davy Sprocket!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Huh?… Is that true?"

 **Pin:** (As if I need to bruise my ego more!) "Yeah, yeah, save your commentary for later. I got unlucky, but that's gonna change now!"

* * *

 **((Getting this out of the way now.**

 **I was trying to come up with several ideas on how this Rally Challenge would work, part of me wanted to go in several different directions, but that seemed far too stressful, and more work than there should be.**

 **For now, the attention is shifted back onto Pin, so she can reclaim the throne of protagonist after the last two times… It's a shame I couldn't pick the other protagonists, I just didn't have anything funny for them to say compared to their normal, given story modes.))**


	6. Rally Challenge - Part 2

**RALLY CHALLENGE (with opponent descriptions)**

 **[*second set plays with five colors]**

 **STAGE 9**

 **Guido** \- A well-disguised lizard badnik who was setting up a resort. He reveals Dr. Robotnik's plan to Pin and/or Ffuzzy and Dragon— Turning Mobius into a tropical resort! Seeing that they're a threat, Guido has no choice but to stop them! (Debuts in _"The Last Resort"_ , playstyle is Kodomo Dragon)

 **Pin:** "Hello, 'badnik pretending to be a Mobian' guy! You're still lurking around here?"

 **Guido:** "That I am, with an offer you can't refuse once these challenges are all over with, gal!"

 **Pin:** "Aaaaand what would that be?"

 **Guido:** "Free tickets to a faraway island, where you can participate in various extreme sports! Skydiving, canoeing, mountain climbing, exploring a hot volcano and—"

 **Pin:** "Yawn… Sorry, I'm not an outdoorsy type unless it involves collecting materials or a small adventure! Even then, all of that extreme stuff? Sounds a bit like a trap to get rid of me or something!"

 **Guido:** (Man, she's smart!) "Tch… How about playin' another game with me in that case?"

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Grounder** \- This dopey paperweight was just taking a nap, and had no idea what was going on… He seems to be suffering from overheating, as he's constantly shifting in and out of sleep mode because of Robotnik's plan… This one doesn't dream about electric sheep however. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ , playstyle is Witch)

 **Grounder:** "Zzz…"

 **Pin:** "Grounder is asleep again? I thought he was overheating before!… Then again, it's still a bit warm here, maybe he still needs to cool down."

 **Grounder:** "I love you…"

 **Pin:** "… And he's doing that again, better not get too close. Actually, maybe instead, this is a good time to figure out what he's dreaming about. I didn't buy what he was saying last time!"

 **Grounder:** _*Mumbles…*_

 **Pin:** "So… That's who he's thinking of? Wahaha!~"

 **Grounder:** "Hu… Huh?! Heeey! Pin! Where did you come from?! And how long have you been standing here?!"

 **Pin:** "Long enough to realize you like someone who seems androgynous in a way, am I right? You're the kind guy who gets 'Sweet on Polly Oliver', who knew?"

 **Grounder:** "You heard all that?! And you know about…?! Uh oh! Just for that, it looks like I'm gonna have to beat you to keep quiet about it!"

* * *

 **STAGE 11**

 **Spike** \- A rebellious, golden badnik who has obsession with two things… Sharp objects, and Pin! He declares Pin as his ultimate rival, and will take any chance to fight her, even if it involves shoving away his allies! (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Zoh Daimaoh)

 **Spike:** "Pin!… I uh…"

 **Pin:** "This has to do with me being defeated, twice, isn't it? Go ahead Spike, laugh. I know you want to."

 **Spike:** "No, actually. In fact, I'm pretty ticked the others did it! Only I should be allowed to beat you, and they know it!… And even then, unlike me, it means nothing to them. Why should it bother you?"

 **Pin:** "Why? Because I'm the heroine!… I'm the best at this! At least, I thought I was. What kind of protagonist doesn't win in the end?"

 **Spike:** "Ehh… Well, no one can always win! The hedgehog doesn't always get lucky, neither do his friends. We especially don't, but the amount of times I should have felt knocked down, losing to you… They only made me want to try harder!"

 **Pin:** "What are you saying?"

 **Spike:** "I'm saying that we're both going to make it through this, idiot! You're going to be the best sorceress ever or whatever… And I'll be your greatest nemesis by the end of it! Now c'mon, squirt!"

 **Pin:** "… Thank you. Guess it's time to show you what I'm made of, as you put it?"

* * *

 **STAGE 12**

 **Aeron** \- This impatient airplane badnik dive-bombs and chases anyone in sight! Look out, protagonists, he doesn't have time to listen to you! (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Honeybee)

 **Aeron:** "I've been waiting for you! Geez, you're slow!"

 **Pin:** "I like to take my time, if you wanted speedy, shouldn't you be going after the hedgehog?"

 **Aeron:** "That would be great, but instead the doc wants me to test your abilities, like everyone else!"

 **Pin:** "If you're in such a hurry, would you like to be skipped instead?"

 **Aeron:** "No! I've been itching to have a rematch with you, brat! I'm coming in for a landing, so watch out!"

 **Pin:** "Lemme know when the next flight is…"

* * *

 **STAGE 13**

 **Davy Sprocket** \- A pioneer badnik who searches for trouble, and tends to frequently get into fights with the Despicable Desperadoes. However, these are mostly one-sided… Surprisingly, despite his absence in the main story, he's the protagonist of the extra! (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Sasori Man)

 **Pin:** "Davy! No way am I going to lose to someone who was once my fifth opponent, and let you walk away with those bragging rights!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Are you really still salty over that? I thought I told you to lower your expectations, because you aren't always going to win."

 **Pin:** "I know that, of course! I've accepted my losses… But I'm not giving up now!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Taking the Spike route and going to win it back by trying really hard?"

 **Pin:** "You're just using my loss to boast against the Despicable Desperadoes anyway, I bet!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Th-that's…! Okay squirt, your funeral! I'll be where your challenge ends!"

* * *

 **STAGE 14**

 **Scratch** \- Robotnik's right hand badnik! Egotistical due to his position, he does whatever Robotnik commands. There are exceptions, but otherwise he is just as loyal as Sir Ffuzzy Logik. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Rulue)

 **Scratch:** "I don't believe this, Dr. Robotnik is asking for your help?!"

 **Pin:** "That's kinda hypocritical, didn't you ask for my assistance a couple months back?"

 **Scratch:** "Whaaat? I would never!…"

 **Pin:** "I'm pretty sure you did, and it was a challenge like this, but you made me go through several robots, and not as a test."

 **Scratch:** "Can we not talk about that incident?! I was panicking and I didn't plan it through!"

 **Pin:** "You're actually admitting your plans are faulty! Good for you, Scratch, it's a step in the right direction!"

 **Scratch:** "What's that supposed to mean?! Just shut up and play!"

* * *

 **STAGE 15**

 **Sir Ffuzzy Logik & Dragon Breath** \- Two major antagonists from the previous adventures. Although Ffuzzy and Dragon are loyal, they have their limits at times, as shown before. Since it has been working out very well, they are going to remain a team. (Debuts in Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Schezo Wegey)

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Thou hast returned, unusual witch?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "This is it, kiddo! We're the last challenge before the doc himself! But after that, he says you'll be on your own for the most part!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah, yeah… Did Robotnik ever find out that you two were the ones that deactivated the laser? I heard you two didn't even throw me under the bus, which was a surprise!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Using thou as a shield for blame would not sit well within me… The hedgehog was an easier option, due to the grief he gives us."

 **Dragon Breath:** "Don't go ratting out on us either, we chose to say it wasn't you, after all!"

 **Pin:** "I didn't plan on it… But I want my usual victory streak back!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Okay then, no need to get antsy about it!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "If this has to do with thou attempting to take my weapons… Then nay! Thou shalt not have it!"

* * *

 **STAGE 16**

 **Dr. Robotnik** \- The demented doctor is at it again! Making Mobius into… A paradise? Either way, it causes global warming and messes up the environment, neither Pin and for once, Ffuzzy Logik can have that! (Debuts in _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , playstyle is Satan)

 **Pin:** "So I finally see your lardness again. What's up, doc?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "There you are, you pest! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help!"

 **Pin:** "So I was told! Robot issues and something about Dr. Quark?"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "My grrrrreatest crrrreation suddenly vanished when I sent him to spy on that quack! You're the only one who could get by without being destroyed on the spot!"

 **Pin:** "I… Hope you're not trying to send me into danger, because I do have magic shields."

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "For once in my life, I am being completely honest with, you ditz! I am going to test your capabilities, and afterwards, NEO Has Bean and Music Destroyer 3.0 will do the same! After that, you're good to go!"

 **Pin:** "I haven't seen ol' MD in a while, nor have I had a good, climatic match against you! Bring it!"

* * *

 **STAGE 17**

 **NEO Has Bean** \- A robotic copy of Carbuncle that copies his laser and powers all too well! Only Ffuzzy Logik and Dragon Breath can encounter him in the normal scenarios though… (Original character? Playstyle is Carbuncle)

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da!"

 **Pin:** "Alright, one of the final tests… I'm surprised to see you're before MD though, weren't you the 'extra hidden boss' guy in the previous Ralley Challenge?"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da?"

 **Pin:** "You're right, now isn't the time for meta humor…"

 **NEO Has Bean:** "Ta-da-da!"

 **Pin:** "Too bad you're just not as sweet and adorable as the original!… Though, well, maybe I'm wrong, you do have a few cute traits, that monotone voice aside. It's all leading up to this point!"

* * *

((You may noticed D.U.F.U.S. was swapped out for Davy, this was because he's going to appear in the final third.))


	7. Rally Challenge - Part 3

**RALLY CHALLENGE (with opponent descriptions)**

 **[*third set plays with six colors]**

 **STAGE 18**

 **Music Destroyer** \- Made for only the single purpose of ridding of all music in Mobius this badnik oddly enough, he used to come with attachments of the sort, but that has stopped. Yes, he still makes references to whatever is relevant at the time, as opposed to being easily irritated like he was months ago. (Debuts in _"Sonic's Song"_ , playstyle is Nasu Grave)

 **Pin:** "There's our big, music-hating lug! Here to fight me in a _Virtua_ way?"

 **MD:** "Heeeeyyyy, I'm supposed to make the corny jokes!"

 **Pin:** "Yeah, but I feel like I haven't done it enough. I don't want to be as quiet as a _house of dead!_ "

 **MD:** "I… I feel like I'm not getting some of these."

 **Pin:** "You just gotta have more _force_ , like a _dragon!_ "

 **MD:** "Oh, now that one I understood!"

 **Pin:** "And… That's all I got."

 **MD:** "You were on a bit of a role, but I think the execution wasn't so great… Ah well!"

* * *

 **STAGE 19**

 **Drip** \- A badnik with a faucet for a face. Sneezes water, and is quite leaky. Rather than being arrogant and nasty, this badnik is easily upset, and has a deep admiration for the Despicable Desperadoes. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Banshee Trio)

 **Pin:** "Huh?! I thought MD was the last badnik I had to fight!… Wait, it's just Drip."

 **Drip:** "W… What do you mean it's just Drip?!"

 **Pin:** (Oh no, I made him cry already!)

 **Drip:** _*sniffle*_ "I'm not here for whatever it was that went on back there… I'm here for two things!"

 **Pin:** "A proper plug to stop your leaking tap?"

 **Drip:** "No! Revenge against you, for humiliating me a couple months ago! I started thinking I was useless entirely… That's when I started to help the Despicable Desperadoes! I… I look up to them so much!"

 **Pin:** (This is a rather interesting development of character, and somewhat cute.)

 **Drip:** "And that's why… I'm going to crush you in battle, send you back where you came… And never return! Ahahaha!~"

 **Pin:** "Whoa, what?! Where did this sudden cruel streak come from?!"

* * *

 **STAGE 20**

 **Katella** \- An intergalactic huntress who travels the universe to capture rare animals, selling them at high prices to zoos. She fell madly in love with Robotnik and how evil he is, and tried to prove it by going against the Freedom Fighters. (Debuts in _"Zoobotnik"_ , playstyle is Mummy)

 **Katella:** "You?! You're being sent under Robotnik's orders?!"

 **Pin:** "Uh oh, I was afraid of this…"

 **Katella:** "How is it that my darling, put you on a mission, instead of me?!"

 **Pin:** "Umm… My magic perhaps? You're a skilled huntress, but mostly defenseless in some categories."

 **Katella:** "Excuses! That would not stop him from sending me, when unlike you, I would do anything for him!"

 **Pin:** "The only other conclusion I can come to is maaaaybe you're a bit too clingy to him? Some guys don't like girls that try to forcefully marry them."

 **Katella:** "Why… You…! I shall defeat you then, and save my fiancé's robot!"

* * *

 **STAGE 21**

 **Lucie** \- A large, female badnik that looks like a demon. She is evil, cunning, rather cryptic, and brutally strong to add. Despite this, she is of a very low-ranking for past mishaps. (Debuts in _"S.S.S.S.S. Squad"_ , playstyle is Baromett)

 **Lucie:** "Huhuhu… So we meet again, child."

 **Pin:** "Oh, the demon-robot lady! What are you doing here?"

 **Lucie:** "An ambush, as always. Whether it's my foes, or allies, I want to make sure I am not missing the chance for a promotion."

 **Pin:** (That's right… She was low-ranking, wasn't she? I never got the full story behind that.)

 **Lucie:** "Are you contemplating retreat now?"

 **Pin:** "Nah, just wondering what happened for you to want to upstage everyone, besides your obvious motif."

 **Lucie:** "Ermm… That is not a story I wish to share. Let us begin!"

* * *

 **STAGE 22**

 **Smiley the Shark** \- A card shark who helps Robotnik creates those rigged casinos. He enjoys gambling high stakes with Mobians, especially if it means making them work their losses… No surprise that he's a good swimmer. (Debuts in _"High Stakes Sonic"_ , playstyle is Seriri / Uroko Sakana Bito)

 **Flimflammer:** "Follow the bean, watch my speed! Lose it, and you'll have to pay a fee!"

 **Pin:** "Meh, not interested right now. Sorry!"

 **Flimflammer:** "W-wait! I didn't say you had a choice, now get back here! Is my hand quicker than your eyes?"

 **Pin:** (What's with this robot shuffling cups around with one of the blobs inside?) "Yes, but come on, you know this isn't fair…"

 **Flimflammer:** "How do you know it isn't fair for ya?"

 _*YOINK!*_

 **Pin:** "Who said I thought it wasn't fair for me? I meant that my magic is going to detect where the little blob is! Go on little beanie guy, you're free now!"

 **Flimflammer:** "Wha?!… How…?! Using magic?! That's cheating! Boss!"

 **Smiley:** "What is it? I thought I told you to… The kiddo from last time?!"

 **Pin:** "Hypocritical to call me out on cheating, isn't it? Also, I have a name… Just don't expect me to tell you my real one."

 **Smiley:** "Since you're here, how's about we play a little game? And by that, I mean a rematch!"

* * *

 **STAGE 23**

 **Wes Weasely** \- A scrupulous, greedy salesman who often sells to villains, but is more than willing to backstab them. Most people have not been falling for his scams recently, especially the villains he sells gadgets to. (Debuts in "Birth of a Salesman", playstyle is Cockatrice)

 **Wes Weasely:** "Maybe if I mosey on over to Dr. Quark's fort, and try to scam one of his bots… Naah, they're far too smart! I need to find someone gullible around here…!"

 **Pin:** "It isn't going to be me, that's for sure!"

 **Wes Weasely:** "Yikes!… Oh, it's you! I hope you're happy with what you've done, you brat! Because of you informing Robotnik's creations about my sales tactics and our run-in, sales of The Handy Dandy Super Villain Appliance Distributors Limited Company, have dropped massively because of how quickly word spread!"

 **Pin:** "Then quit going dumpster diving for things to pass off to your company and 'fix' for a quick buck!"

 **Wes Weasely:** "I have a better idea! I'll defeat you with my own, honest tactics, and then prove that I'm clean!… By selling new, magic-based products, with your approval!"

 **Pin:** "Eugh, I definitely don't want that to happen!"

* * *

 **STAGE 24**

 **DOS Holiday** \- One of the Despicable Desperadoes, who while non-intimidating, is very cunning and skillful. He is Humpty's rather hot-headed brother, who had given himself a paint-job a couple years ago, before becoming a Desperado. (Debuts in _"Magnificent Sonic"_ , playstyle is Pakista)

 **DOS Holiday:** "I had a feelin' you'd show up sooner or later. Guess I shouldn't have counted on Drip, and sent the others after you…"

 **Pin:** "Still being as overprotective as ever? I thought you were over it!"

 **DOS Holiday:** "I would be, but the fact the doc suddenly trusts you with a task raised my suspicions! You're tryin' to do a favor I bet, in some weird attempt to do something sneaky! It don't bode well with me!"

 **Pin:** "That's so silly… Is your operating system okay? I mean, it is part of your name! Maybe I'll just give you the _boot… Sequence!_ "

 **DOS Holiday:** "Wha— Are you… Makin' bad jokes outta my name?!"

 **Pin:** "I'm gonna _drive_ you outta here, you're gonna _flop_ in exhaustion when I'm through!"

 **DOS Holiday:** " _ **STOP! THE PUNS! RIGHT NOW!** _ I hate those! It's bad enough when my bro makes those egg ones, but I tolerate 'em! This is—"

 **Pin:** "Calm down… Maybe you need a vacation… Isn't that what Robotnik planned in the first place with that laser? Making a paradise for…"

 **DOS Holiday:** "Don't you say it, cowgirl…!"

 **Pin:** _"_ A _holiday?"_

 **DOS Holiday:** "… You're dead meat, now!"

* * *

 **STAGE 25**

 **D.U.F.U.S.** \- A robot sent in by Dr. Quark to spy on Robotnik. He was not informed about Pin, or any badniks turning against Robotnik, and is unsure how to react to it despite his intelligence, his only solution is a battle with "Mean Beaning". (Debuts in _"Robotnik's Rival"_ , playstyle is Lagnus Bishasi)

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "Oh dear… You again?"

 **Pin:** "Hey, guess what? There was a .0001% chance I'd come back and fight you one more time… That is, if you're trying to shield your doctor!"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I suddenly regret not just leaving, and becoming a surfer again in those few times I had the chance…"

 **Pin:** "What's wrong? Scared of a little girl, are you? Wahaha!~"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "Insulting me is not encouraging in the slightest to face you, but it must be done no matter what, ever since Dr. Quark properly fixed my loyalty chip."

 **Pin:** "Maybe a good hit against you in-battle will help you regain freedom or something!"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "I highly doubt the blobs from another dimension will do anything. In fact, there is only a 6.1434% chance it would. However… There is a 90% chance that things are not as you see them."

 **Pin:** "Huh?…"

 **D.U.F.U.S.:** "There's also a 87.31% chance it will end… If I defeat you."

* * *

 **STAGE 26**

 **Pin** \- An aspiring sorceress. After a year of Mobius being tame, Dr. Robotnik seems to be at it again! It's her job, as the heroine of the previous two times, to solve it all, right?… Wait a second, is this her? Why is she fighting herself? (Original character, playstyle is Arle Nadja)

 **Pin:** "Huh? What's that weird liquid forming?… _Gah!_ "

 **Other Pin:** "…"

 **Pin:** "Oh come on! If you're going to imitate me, say something!"

 **Other Pin:** "Sorry, guess I'm just surprised that came out better than most of your one-liners do."

 **Pin:** "That's more like it— What?!"

 **Other Pin:** "This might be an interesting wake up call for you! Wahaha!~"

 **Pin:** "That laugh is mine, you copycat! Cut it out!"

* * *

 **STAGE 27**

 **Dr. Quark** \- The duck-like rival of Dr. Robotnik, who is once against trying to thwart Robotnik's plans, by using his own to conquer Mobius! He's generally the "common enemy" of others. (Debuts in _"Robotnik's Rival_ ", playstyle is Mamono)

 **Pin:** "That silver liquid got away…! I need to catch up to it!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "You!"

 **Pin:** "— Ack! Don't scare me like that!… Wait, it's Dr. Quark!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "That it is!… Or is it?"

 **Pin:** "What?"

 **Dr. Quark:** "Not everything is as it seems today, now is it… I know who you are, even your real name and being!"

 **Pin:** "Please, I told the badniks what I was a few months back… But what's going on? How do you know? Are you even Dr. Quark? And where's Robotnik's greatest creation or whatever?!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "You're staring at all the answers!"

 **Pin:** "I… Don't understand, and I can't even make jokes out of this!"

 **Dr. Quark:** "Everything will be clear soon… With you eliminated!"

* * *

 **STAGE 28**

 **Metal Sonic** \- With Pseudo Sonic taken away by Pin, Dr. Robotnik deployed his ultimate creation to help, since Mecha is out of commission. Despite his emotionless, loyal demeanor, Metal Sonic has been plotting to rid of Sonic and others on his own for quite some time… (Debuts in _Sonic the Hedgehog CD_ , playstyle is Dragon)

 **Dr. Quark:** "…"

 **Pin:** "Ew! That silver liquid again!… Wait, it changes forms?!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "I was never in any danger like the doctor believed. In fact, I followed you for a while, scanning all necessary data."

 **Pin:** (A robotic Sonic again… Not as cute as Pseudo, and doesn't even look much like the hedgehog, but it seems more capable!)

 **Metal Sonic:** "I currently have the ability to copy any data, and shape-shift in whatever it is that I like. I am highly capable of free will, and shall eliminate all of the doctor's enemies… In order to take the world myself."

 **Pin:** "This can't be happening…! It's almost surreal, a robot this strong going haywire!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "You're right… It isn't happening."

 **Pin:** "Uh… What…?"

 **Metal Sonic:** "Show me just how good you are with those petty blobs!"

* * *

 **((I would have added the Rally Challenge ending, but I'll save it for last))**


	8. Final Ending

**FINAL ENDING**

Metal Sonic struggled, buried underneath several, colorful blobs.

"What a fool you are… Getting in my way!" His movements then stopped, as Pin began using her magic to levitate Metal Sonic out, still keeping him from moving. "This changes nothing, you never won anything back, you're not even in Mobius right now!"

Pin rolled her eyes. "Quit your weird, mind-screw talk! It doesn't work on me! I know for a fact this is all happening right now!" As she turned around, Pin cringed upon the weird, psychedelic distortion that was happening in the fortress. "What the?! What did you do?!"

"I did nothing." Metal Sonic replied. "You are merely becoming aware, and are having trouble shaping this in the way you wanted."

"That's doesn't make a lick of sense!" Pin retorted, dropping Metal Sonic, and then grabbing him angrily. "Are you saying I've been dreaming this whole time?! Is that what all the hints are for?! Because that's not fair since—"

* * *

"I've beaten you! Now change everything b— _Agh!_ "

Falling off the bed, Pin sat up, her hair being a mess, waking in cold sweat. "What the heck happened? It was all a dream?" She rubbed her head, then turned on a lantern near her, a little star inside of it that glowed upon the switch being flicked on.

She was in her room, within the dimension she lived in. Very comfy looking,having brightly colored walls and decorations. Getting up, Pin lifted the lantern, then examined her bed. A few stuffed animals were on it; notably ones of a hedgehog, rabbit, chipmunk, fox, walrus…

As she shuffled to make her bed, the door opened. "Are you okay?" Pseudo Sonic asked, standing there. "I heard a noise and you talking in your sleep quite loudly, and wanted to make sure you were okay!"

Ever since Pin pretty much stole him from Robotnik, a friend gave Pseudo Sonic his attitude and emotion back, making him strikingly similar to the normal hedgehog, but not as careless, and a bit more sensitive, as evident by his concern.

"I'm just fine Pseudo, I just had a really crazy dream." She laughed, thinking about how some of the characters acted in her dream. Mainly Grounder, Spike, Drip, and Metal Sonic. "None of them act like that ever… Right? I should know better! And that last one… There's no way a robot would try to upstage his creator like that." Pin said to herself.

Rather than leaving however, Pseudo Sonic jumped onto her bed. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing too important. Just a weird adventure involving your old creator and others!" Pin then climbed back into bed, still looking somewhat concerned. "I lost yesterday, twice, and… Well, I think I'm over it now."

His eyes blinked, in an expected robotic manner. "If you start losing sleep over it, maybe you should stop thinking about it and keep distance for a while. We don't want you to fail your magic tests! You wanna be the best, right? So we gotta focus!" Pin then laughed.

"Alright. I guess I should stop putting myself on the line every time Mobius has trouble and it seems Sonic isn't there, huh?" Pseudo then nodded, curling up on her bed like a cat. "What are you doing?"

"If you start having a weird dream again, I'm gonna poke you so you stop or something!" Once again, Pin just giggled at the robotic copy, then began petting him lightly, pulling the bedsheets over herself.

Her thoughts then rushed back to her. "Hey, Pseudo? You're a robotic copy of Sonic, right? When we first met, I said that there was more than one, right?… Were any of them suspicious?"

"When I was still around? I don't think so. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to me." Shifting around, Pseudo went into sleep mode.

"Well… Goodnight then, Pseudo!" She then started to close her eyes, but then saw the one staff with a sun emblem on it, and sighed. "And goodnight… Mobius."

 **THE END**

 **TREASURE MODE UNLOCKED**

 **TAG-TEAM MODE UNLOCKED** **[*** **if you didn't use any continues** **]**

* * *

 **((And that's it!…** **Hmm, I wonder what this could all be alluding to?… It almost seemed like a dark turn of events, but ended up being "just a dream, Pin is silly, lol"**

 **Anyway, we probably won't get another continuation for a while. I need to catch up on certain things like drawing, but I do have another tale planned out!**

 **Unlike this one, Pin is going to team-up with others, in the same vain as Puyo~n. Taking the playstyles/AI in consideration, it should be easy to figure out who would be joining.**

 **It was shorter, yeah, but Puyo Sun had less content than Tsu's later versions in exchange for… I guess more detailed sprites and cutscenes? I tried to work my way around it by adding a fourth story, more characters from the previous one, and the Rally Challenge.**

 **The Rally Challenge won't appear again after this though.**

 **Until then… I hope you enjoyed this one!))**


End file.
